when fables meet reality tv
by paulinaghost
Summary: Do you remeber those fables you were read as a kid?Know? well the charactors of tdi/tda are gonna remind you.It'll make more sense when you read it believe me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again =) I just got bored again and I know I said that I would update my other story but I got a little idea that won't stop buzzing in my head until it gets here soooooo I'm gonna make up a bunch of short parodies of Aesop's fables. For those that don't know he was like the guy version of mother goose more or well...alot less. If you ever read short stories like chicken little(the original)or the tortoise and the hare hes the guy who made them and after watching a little of "happily Ever After series on HBO"which I know its a kids show but nothing else was on,I got the idea to make these little stories you want you can try and guess what fable the stories are and what charactor is playing give me a suggestion of a fable/fairy tale you'd like to see.____OK here we go and yes these will be very short cause thats how they were made._____________-_______________________**

_One day justin was just walking around the pool Playa de losers._

_He looked up and saw the resident red head izzy hanging upside down on a light post with a very tasty looking sandwhich._

_(thinking)A guy as good looking and smart as me deserves a sandwhich like that._

_Izzy who was happily chewing her taste ham,cheese,and fish sandwhich looked down at the sound of justin whistleing_

_Oh my justin exclaimed to know izzy your the prettiest read head I've ever seen._

_This made izzy blush._

_Hey I bet you'd be even more cute if you were able to hang on there with your hand._

_Izzy then put held a the whole thing by the tip in her mouth while hang onto the pole._

_Wow I was right he said with a wink. I wonder if you sing as grand as you look right now?_

_Izzy then opened here mouth completely forgetting the sandwhich and it feel right into justin's hands_

_Justin then quickly ate the uneaten parts of the sandwhich and threw the rest in the trash._

_Sorry to eat and run honey but I've got someplace to be he said and struted away leaving izzy sandwhichless._

_Izzy learned a lession that day:never be blinded by flattery,it can lead to disappointment._

**Well thats what I think the moral was supposed to read and and review. I don't own the these fables or the tdi francise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again =) I just got bored again and I know I said that I would update my other story but I got a little idea that won't stop buzzing in my head until it gets here soooooo I'm gonna make up a bunch of short parodies of Aesop's fables. For those that don't know he was like the guy version of mother goose more or well...alot less. If you ever read short stories like chicken little(the original)or the tortoise and the hare hes the guy who made them and after watching a little of "happily Ever After series on HBO"which I know its a kids show but nothing else was on,I got the idea to make these little stories you want you can try and guess what fable the stories are and what charactor is playing give me a suggestion of a fable/fairy tale you'd like to see.____OK here we go and yes these will be very short cause thats how they were made._____________-_______________________**

_One day while walking in the cafeteria at lunch harold had accidently trip into eva and spilled his food all her and her exercise equipment._

_Eva was furious and in an instant started swing at him but he hand gotten faster and stronger thanks to training by Duncan last season._

_Unfortunately he started getting tired after a while of blocking and tring to dodge her and eva caught him in deadly head lock._

_Leshawna happen to walk by and see this got a shovel and quickly hit Eva over the head with it._

_Eva immeadiately fell to the ground unconcious which let harold free from her grasp._

_They huged. "Thank you leshawna" said harold._

_"Anytime honey"said leshawna with a giggle._

_When Eva woke up she wanted revenge on leshawna and sliped a knife blade in her food when she wasn't looking but luckly harold saw._

_Harold knocked the food out her tray and showed her the blade. "One good deed deserves another" said harold._________________

**I told you these were short and now I remeber what the difference was between the a fable and a fairy tale. In a fable you learn some sort of lesson or moral in the read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

On a nice sunny day at the film set 2 boys had just woke named Duncan and other named Trent.

Trent liked to hurry things,while Duncan could take his time when he knew he needed to.

Both got a letter from a girl named courtney,to meet her at the private trailer on top a tall hill for lunch.

Duncan smiled and said:Sometime with princess might get things better for us.

Trent smirked and said:you never may like me better.

Duncan glared and said:I doubt she'd want you there if your talk about stupid songs the whole time.

Trent then got an idea,how about a bet Duncan said Trent.

kind?said Duncan.

Will have a race. Whoever gets to the trailer first gets to stay for lunch loser doesn't. said Trent.

Duncan as he shook Trent's hand.

The next few hour trent ran back and fourth nine times around the trailer and took a nine minute break,while Duncan did some carving.

When they were about to go Duncan was counting** 1,2,3, g-**wait! said Trent let go on nine!**1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,GO!**

Trent was rushing fast as he could and looked back every other moment to see were Duncan was.

Duncan was just simple slow but swiftly step one foot at a time like he was in no real hurry.

Trent was practically up the hill already and when he saw Gwen he decide he was so far a head he might as well stop for a he was tired.

After talking with Gwen for what was likely nine mins. Trent looked around but didn't see Duncan.

He looked up the hill and saw Duncan practically was at the door he tried to get catch up but Duncan was already inside.

Trent was upset for a moment but decided he was ok with it cause he did get a little time with gwen.

During lunch duncan gave courtney a carved heart with **D+C** in the center. Aww duncan thank said courtney and she gave him a kiss.

The moral to this? slow and steady wins the race...and having your opponites ex near by helps to.

* * *

**another fable and I bet you can guess what its is. Happy thanksgiving everyone! Can you believe this year has been flying by so fast? I did pretty good with my report card and got my school photos this week,they look better then I thought they would. =) so that make 2 things to be thankful for along with family of course.I'm graduating in 2010! HI to fellow 2010 graduates. Like I said last time I'm here to update**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there everyone! Can you believe it? I'm actually updating the day after my last update. The universe must be going back words. Some one requested something with Noah and Courtneyit may not seem like a shipping when you read it but that's how I'm gonna try and make first a little rant on Courtney in fanfics:Why do people write Courtney like a 50 yr old all the time? just cause a person can be bossy doesn't mean there no in Rock n Roll challenge?She mentioned being in a rock band at home so I doubt her friends are all preps. That pretty another thing. People who are on student council at my school( I know a few) have club/house/park parties every other how they get points for social**

It was a really cold day in Canada. Winter to be exact and noah was walking down the side walk and carrying 6 books.

Looking ahead he saw courtney carrying just 2.

"Why do you only have 2 books"said Noah

"Because there all I need"she replied.

"Wouldn't you rather have more books so you could know more?" "I know 70 different fact" he said.

"Well thats impressive but I think I'll be fine with I know"said courtney.

Noah just shook his head and started walking when he suddenly steped on he he his head and hurt his leg which was turning purple.

"AHHH!" screamed tried thinking of of what to but out of all he knew none of it was medical.

Courtney lifted Noah up and took him to her house and put an ice pack on his head and treated his leg.

"How did you know what to do?" Noah asked as his leg start to heal.

She didn't say anything but show him her 2 was called:**Medical knowledge for CIT's**.The other:**Welcome to Weight** **lifting.**

"Sorry for acting like I knew better then you"said Noah as Courtney was bring him a hot chocolate.

Courtney smiled and said,"Well you know what they say. Its better to know a few useful things rather then a bunch of random ones

* * *

**Well there ya go everyone. Sorry if I annoyed anyone with my rant it just something that bugged me. I should update my profile though I don't think people really read those. I sometimes do thought but anyway...I just realized how short this story was but I mentioned chap 1 these are and please read my other stories.**

why would she never go to a party?Not saying she'd be the life of it but still. Lastly if your an actual teen you know(or at least should know)you don't need drugs and alcohol to be loose at a party or at least I don't. Sorry for the stall just need to get that off my chest. Well heres the be shorter then the rant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok 3 days in a row! whats going on with me?Well it is my school next week things will likely be the same not exactly the same. I haven't been feeling to sick or lazy lately which is new for me. I still need idea help with my "Canadian dragon story so if anyone would please read it if they can and tell me some ideas of were to go with it that would be very a different note:Who do you think will win Tda? Me personaly is kinda rooting for Beth. Shes come a long way since TDI. Well here the story,please READ&REVIEW!**

Owen was sitting outside one day eating a PB&J and izzy came riding by on giraffe.

"wow E-scope were did you get that giraffe"asked Owen.

"Hey big O. His name is Noodles,I'm borrowing him from the zoo and wanted to bring him to this awesome party but can't"said E-scope/izzy.

"why not? A giraffe at a party would be awesome!"exclaimed owen.

"I know but the they said they didn't anything to wild"."What joy kills huh?"replied izzy.

Owen thought for a really wanted his girlfriend to go to the party to have fun. So he got what he thought be a great idea.

"Hey I know! Me and you could tame Noodles a little more and show everyone hes not that wild."he said.

That sounded like a perfect idea to E-scope so she said"Alright let teach Noodles a tame pet trick like fetch!"

After a little training by giving Noodles an apple everytime he did the trick right,he was ready to go to the Party.

Things were going good and everyone took turns ridind Noodles around.

"This is an AWEsOME party! thanks for helping me tame Noodles Owen,your the best boyfriend ever."said izzy as she kissed Owen on the cheek.

"aww anything for you E-scope."said Owen with a big smile on his face then he smelled apple pie somewhere.

Turning around he saw a stack of apple pies being brought in with a bunch of people standing int front it.

He was about to run over there with Izzy until in a flash of yellow and brown,the giraffe sped over to it first.

Noodles tossed 2 people on his back into a tree and using his animal instinct,he knock the the people int he way of the pies over to get to 2 snuck out the back door before anyone called the cops.

That day it shows that crazy nature exceeds fruity nurture.

* * *

**Not the best but I don't think it was to ya liked it and please read my :"Canadian dragon Justin Mcdoubt"story. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everbody!.After reading some of my review I wanna say thanks to my reviewers. (^__7__^ ) This week by some odd coincidence we were covering fables in Literature class. weird huh? Well in honor of literature class and TDM this one will involve the TDM's new bad/hot guy villian named Alejandro. I had the idea he'd be like justin's rival model from a long time ago who justin must stop from winning the show or he will either use the money for evil or kill someone to win,even though justin himself won't be on the myself being nowhere near creative enough to write that into a story here,will just let the producers work that out if thats is or could be there idea those who don't know whats TDM. Its the name of the 3rd season Chris mentioned in the 2nd season most of the last seasons contestants minus justin,trent,katie,sadie,beth,and eva will be traveling around the globe competeing in epic challenges and at times randomly breaking into news to justin,trent and eva fans though cause they will be there as well. Justin and Trent will be hosting and singing the intro to the Aftermath show and eva from my guess in the trailer,will be their anchor women that travel were ever the cast goes and reports whatever happens there and occationaly yell at whom ever she is interviewing. Picture her as Nancy Gracy's sister. Anywho lets get on with the story.**

* * *

It was a quite and boring day in South Africa. The cast was tired from there last challenge in France so they stop there to relax.

They had heard rumors though of nasty big crocodiles in the area so they thought up a plan on who would keep watch for them.

Duncan and Alejandro were both picked to keep watch seeing as one had fough off a croc before and the other was sure he could stun them with his looks while signalling for help.

Duncan suddenly got sick from a bad bug bite and had to stay in the boys mobile trailer leaving the Alejandro by bored and by himself.

After 2 hrs of nothing the model got very very bored...and then idea struck him and he took a deep breath before shouting:"Help! Help! crocodiles!

All the campers came out with knives,and bats but saw nothing."Weres the crocodiles?"asked Sierra.(**A/N:she is also a new charactor)**

"yeah!" exclaimed everyone else. Alejandro just started snickering and finally laugh out:"You see the looks on you faces!"

Everyone glared at him,then cody said:"That not funny man you had sierra and everyone worried." "Aww thanks for carrying cody"said Sierra.

Both blush and Alejandro said:"Oh lighten up it was just a joke and you know you can't stay mad at this face."*smiles*

Everyone then went back inside their trailers leaving Alejandro by himself once not even half 10mins later. Alejandro screamed even louder."Crocodiles! Crocodiles! Help me. Help me!

Once again everyone came out and once again they saw nothing. "hahahahaha! thats even funnier the second time." said the hot villian.

"What gives man?!"said a very upset geoff. "You better stop doing that or I'll get my lawyers to sue you for being disturbing the peace!"said Courtney.

Seeing as everyone looked ready to kill him he said:"Okay! Okay! I get it,no more false alarms". With that everyone went back inside to rest.

Alejandro desided to spend his time by a near by lake to work on his how his poses looked in the pond since no one seem to take his joke to funny.

Then a massive 16ft crocodile shot out the water and was chasing him all around the crocodile started to sing"I'm gonna getcha! oh I'm gonna eat ya. Hot fools are my favoriiite food!"

"HELP! Oh GOD HELP ME SOMEONE! THERES A SINGING CROC AFTER ME!"screamed Alejandro

"Now hes just being ridiculous"said harold just ignored his screams and never went out to check,until 3hrs later,amd all they found when they did was a his red jacket floating in the lake.

* * *

**Well you can guess both the moral and the actual story to this those who want to know,Sierra is a fan girl type charactor who is sorta like izzy in the way she is random and I think is cody's love interest but they could twist it up at the last minute and make her noah's.**


	7. Chapter 7

Woohoo! Winter break is here and I'm feeling good this wonderful as I have know real place to be or things to do I'll probably be able to get my lazy behind to write more.I'm feeling bold enough to even write a song parody,_ look heck just froze over. Merry Christmas and Happy Quanza or however you spell it. Sorry if my spelling has bothered who has noticed my other stories can tell I don't do this that often but in this one I'll try and get better.^__7__^

* * *

Gwen and Heather were running for class president and the winner would get a new bike.

"If you pick me you'll get better outfit and shoes"said heather with a smile.

"If you pick me you'll get someone you can trust not to mock you on how you look"said Gwen.

"Why would anyone wanna pick someone with such ugly taste in fashion"asked heather to the crowd and Gwen.

There was allot of whispering amongst the students.

"Because I'm someone the student's know they can trust".the goth replied.

They were then asked 3 questions

would you do to help students?

would you help the school?

your fav color?(**A/N:I ran out of ideas.;^^)**

Heather answered in order1."I'd make sure that my friends keep losers in order"2."I'd get is a better float".3"red.

Gwen also answered in order. 1."give kids who need help with work a good tutor. better cafeteria food. blue.

After waiting an 10 mins for everyone to decide the winner was.....Gwen!

"How could they vote for you instead of me?!I promised so many great things to give!"shouted an angry Heather.

"They were voting for the person they thought was great not stuff they though would be great."answered Gwen with a smirk on her face.

It was really not a surprise gwen one since after all _great things don't make a great person._

* * *

**Yeah...this wasn't my best one but at least it was done.I have a new poll on my profile so check it out please and tell me what you think of my story please.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a windy and chili day in Chicago and the campers were all lined up out side The giant silver metal jelly bean**(There really is one and its awesome!)**

"Morning travelers!"exclaimed Chris."Anyone wanna guess what today's challenge is?"he asked them.

"Is it a giant bean eating contest?asked Owen

"No"said Chris. "_Thank goodness"_thought the rest of the cast.

Suddenly chef came riding an elephant with one green/yellow Chris banner and one red/yellow chris banner. He placed both on top of the bean.

"Todays challange is to create a creative banner. It will be graded on color,size,uniqueness and presentation"explained the host.

"You'll be split into teams of four and since Harold won last challenge he doesn't have to participate.."he added.

"Boo-yah!"said harold happily.

In team one:Gwen,Courtney,Owen and Noah.

team two:Sierra,DJ,Cody,and Tyler.

team three: Lindsay,Izzy,Bridgette and leshawna.

team four:heather,Alejandro,Duncan,and Ezekiel.**(whether he is really in the show is still up in the air at the moment)**

All the teams were doing good except team4.

"Winners get prepaid trip to Navy Pier so get to work"said Chris.

* * *

**(A/N:If you go to Navy Pier be sure to bring LOTS of money cause it will milk you dry fast if your not careful.I went there with $20 with my schools spanish club and ran out of it the first 30 min.**

* * *

"Lets put a big picture of me in the center to make it look hot".said agreed

"We can have black/green checker pattern for the background with Iron bars for the frame to make it cool."suggested Duncan. Everyone agreed.

"I wanna have it 20 ft tall and wide like a billboard only hung up on a tall wood post and supported by big cotton bows. said heater. To this only 3 agreed.

"I don't think that's a good idea eh. The cotton might tear the paper from the wind blowing and the bars will fall one us all"said Ezekiel.

"Your just jealous that you can't think of anything creative"said Alejandro.

"Yeah don't be a joy kill just cause you don't have any good it up and we won't let you be part of the award if we win."said Duncan.

"Guys,hes just trying to tell us to be careful. We should still include him in the prize".heather told them

"Fine"said the guys.

After that was all done it was all done was time to present the banners.

Team ones banner had grey bats that were eating cake while reading books with blue/grey pokadot background. It was glued to the side of a truck.

Team twos banner had bunnies playing basketball with red and purple lightning was on a flag attached to a motorcycle.

Team three had a cute picture of them all swinging on vines with with a light blue and light green wave pattern with pink was nailed to the side of a building.

Team four was about to hang threes up when Ezekiel said:"I gonna stay on the other side of the road. If that's OK eh"

"Whatever"said the guys

So she could keep and eye on her teammate heather joined him as he crossed the road.

"OK team 4 is presenting without 2 teammates present but that's still OK,the losing team is....ah!

Suddenly the already windy weather got fiercer but it didn't affect anybody's banner except team 4.

The the bows could handle the wind or the weight of the bars and snapped

"AHH!" shouted Duncan and Alejandro who unfortunately were right under the banner as it fell and got run through by the didn't kill them but they were too badly injured to continue being part of the show and got sent home and eliminating them from winning.

"Team four doesn't win but since 2 people have been already sent home you two are told heather and zeke.

The 2 smiled at each other and returned to their trailers.

Heather knew now that having,hot,punk or cotton sense didn't equal anything compared to using plain common sense.

* * *

**Wow this must be my longest one yet.I've been meaning to write this for a while now. Hope it didn't put you to and if you like it then tell other people about it.^__^P.S This thing your reading is supposed to be at the top of the page but my computer likes to be a jerk and mix up sentences and stuff with I'm saving or anyone is wondering why heather seemed nice this chapter,its because she seemed a bit nicer in the trailer for for TDM.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Yesterday I watched the Princess and the frog,Alvin and the chipmunks2,and Iron all rock!The first made me second made me laugh and the last made me now I'm gonna see if I can make this story your gonna read the first one I remember reading as a kid. This winter break has been flying by fast but I'm OK with that and I hope you enjoy this._____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was a very hot day in Hawaii and a certain TV show host relaxing on the beach. He then noticed chef walking by in a hurry.

"Hey Chef,do you think you could go get me some suntan lotion?"asked Chris

"Nope. I gotta hurry up and get to the underground shelter to supervise whats needed."replied chef.

Chris looked at him confused and asked"What are you talking about?"

"The news just said that in a week there is gonna be a 130ft tidal wave and even bigger cyclone coming this way."the cook explained.

"That's ridiculous,there no such thing a wave that big and its way to calm out here to be cyclone."said Chris.

Chef just shrugged and kept walking.

The next day Chris found out the news was true but didn't feel he needed to rush to prepare.

He then saw Courtney,Justin,Beth,and Harold walking by with instruments. Courtney had her violin,Justin had a alto Sax, Harold a keyboard, and Beth had drums.

"Hey dudes. What are you doing with all those instruments?"he asked them.

"Were gonna entertain everyone in the underground shelter,that way they won't get bored."Beth answered

"You should be getting prepared you know."advised Courtney.

"My interns will get to that for me, eventually when they can".Chris replied.

The next 4 days went by and Chris being confident he didn't have to rush to get ready,just enjoyed time to himself.

Suddenly he smelled something really tasty and saw DJ,Bridgette,Eva and Heather all walking together with lots of food and beds.

"Let me guess. Is all that stuff for the shelter?"asked Chris

They all just nodded and Bridgette said"You know unless you have something prepared in time you'll be stuck out here"

"Theres only 2 more days to prepare you know so I'd get ready if I were you."added DJ

Chris rolled his eyes and said"Whatever,I still have plenty of time".

Things continued like this as people would pass by warning Chris to be prepared and he didn't though he still didn't fully believe any real danger was near,so he didn't do to much of anything.

"_Wow,the winds really blowing they were right about the danger but I know my interns probably.._*phone rings*His text was a week old that said:**_Dear Chris,you've likely forgotten you gave us interns one months vacation last week but just so your remember were gone in case you need us,remember to read this you sincerely,Your interns._**

"Crap,where was that shelter thing at?"He looked everywhere and noticed coming from a distance what looked like an impossibly large wave.

"Double crap where is the shelter?!"He followed the smell and sound of music playing then beat sounded like the Black eyed Peas song:"Get Ready(cause here I come)**A/N:You should look it up).**

Courtney sang first:Any minute,the waves will be flooooooowing through. Is everyone reeeady?

Choirs sings:Were all reeeeeeaady.

Harold and justin rap: Here we are,here we are waiting and praying to the stars that we can make it.

Justin raps:This storm is scary but we can take it...

Harold fast rap:ON! The waves crashing at us just like a bomb....

Both:But were gonna take it on we can take it all on cause we knew it was coming,so we got no need for running! yeah,yeah,YEAH!

While everyone enjoyed the song the chris being unprepared and not even sure were everyone was,got sucked into the cyclone and thrown into the wave.

He wish he knew then what he knew now: Its better to prepare for days of necessity when your supposed to.__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yeah...don't say really stinks and I think I can smell it from here. For the song if you wanted to know what possessed me to write it,I had mentioned that I wanted to take a shot at writing a song parody though this wasn't that much parodying the original song and unless you've ever heard of the group or this song ever then it probably doesn't sound right. I apologize to both the Black eyed Peas and Fans of them for killing this awesome. I'm working on my Canadian dragon:Justin Mcdoubt story even though I can't edit the sucktacular chapters I've already written,I'll try and make the next better but I'm gonna need some to suffer through reading the bad chapters of it and then tell me what you think should happen next. Give me enemy ideas and what Courtney would look like as a dragon.**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Hey everybody. Looks like this winter break has come to an end and I'll be back in school.I'll only be able to send in stories on weekends and I think this may be my last fable unless anyone knows any others or could give me a little idea on a new story they think I could and Happy New year!My resolutions for this year more organized. a freaking drivers license already cause I don't wanna end up like my 30yr old cousin and have to annoy people to take me places. and get a boyfriend. out more,even though I'm not fat by any means,I wanna build some more muscle in me. a new quick hair style. out more.______________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a cool day in spring and Tyler was up to something he should of...

He was dared by duncan and izzy to get join the model club at school and steal a piece of hair from Justin,Alejandro and Geoff.

If he didn't then he would have to wear a shirt that said:I'm terrible at sports.

"Hey guy can I join your club?I'd make an awesome sports model."stated Tyler with a confident smile.

"No way"said Justin

"We can't have people with such bad hair and fashion taste in the club."add Alejandro

"Sorry dude but right now the clubs only looking for a new redhead."Geoff told him.

"Redhead?Tyler asked

"Yeah,were making a calender and there's suppose to be a red-head model named Lenny Cook coming here that wants to be part of it."Justin said.

An idea sparked in Tyler's head."Oh. okay then dudes".said tyler as he left.

Tyler got a phone book and looked up the Lenny guys number before he stated dialing.

"Hello? who is this?asked a British voice.

"Is this Lenny Cook? the model going to the Copper head high?**(A/N:I don't know if there is really a school with that name.)**asked Tyler in a deep voice.

"Why, yes I am and is this the principle I'm speaking to?"questioned Lenny

"Yes,I wanted to call and tell you how to get to the modeling club room." Tyler lied.

Tyler made up the time he should come in and where he'd find a door that say"MODEL ROOM".He would have to knock on it twice.

When this was all done Tyler borrowed some rope from Izzy and some scissors from was ready for the next day.

"All I've got to do is wait here and put my plan into action,then-***knock knock***

"_This seems like a strange place to put a model room right next to a noisy band class"_thought Lenny as he waited calmly

"Come*cough* come in Lenny"Tyler said almost blowing his cover.

When he walked in he instantly realized he was in a small bathroom

"What the heck is--***BAM**,* Tyler had knocked Lenny out with a frying pan he took from cooking class.

Tyler then cut half of Lenny's long hair off and glued it to his head,then took all his clothing,and finally tied him up to put him in a stall.

When he looked at himself in the mirror he had to admit:"I look really I should keep this look when this is over"

He was wearing black short sleeve shirt with long sleeve purple jacked and dark purple pants that stop just a bit past his knees.

later on in the day using the worst British accent possible Tyler said"Hello hello my fellow modeling friends. Its good to meet you guys."

"Your a bit shorter then we expected but were glad to meet you as well,none the less"Justin greeted him.

Things were going well until Alejandro asked Geoff"Do you think the red socks are better the white socks" "Yes,they are"said Geoff

Tyler who was trimming Justin's hair into a bag,heard this and said in his normal voice"NO way! The white Socs are the most awesome baseball team ever!"

The guys looked at him funny"They were talking about clothing and your profile said you hate sports,especially baseball"said Justin.

"What happen to your accent and why do you have Justin's hair in a bag?"questioned Alejandro. All the boys felt something wasn't right about this.

Tyler started to nervously scratch his head a bit and all the glued hair came models were all furious at the impostor.

"You like messing with other model's looks lets see how **you **like it"said Geoff as the three all attacked him beating him to disfigurement.

A few good thing happened for Tyler that breathing,his friends felt so bad for him they didn't make him wear the shirt and Lenny didn't sue him for assault,this being also out of was able to at least know now that:Fine clothing may disguise but silly words and actions will disclose a fool._______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there you go. Hate or love it all you like. If you think he seemed a little to smart or mean,I was just seeing how well he may work in TDM. Like Justin TDA he didn't do much bad even though he came off as the bad guy in the beginning but Courtney pretty much covered that territory later on. Who knows,maybe Alejandro will be like bad for 5 episodes but then Noah goes around hitting people with hard back books for new fun or Zeke who may or may not be there,turn cannibal or something like people who like author:Ram64 or The ram something who want TDM banned,please at least give it a tiny ,I agree that I wouldn't wanna here Owen,Duncan,or Lindsay randomly sing:"Day dream Believer" or "I got a pocketful of sunshine" but from how little I saw of them in the trailer,I doubt they'll be in the game that long to sing anything.**


	11. AN I got new ideas!

**I've got new fable ideas! Thanks to random youtube browseing,I've found new fable ideas which will be posted sometime this week.**

**Thats all this is here for to let you know. Let me know some couple ideas if you can think of any.**


	12. Just letting you know

**Attention to all those who have noticed me MIA for a while now. I've pretty much given up on this site and forgot to let others know it. I haven't given up on fanfiction all together though. I ran out of total drama stuff ideas but some emails I've gotten have inspired me** **to possibly update more on old fics. As for MLP stuff I'm going to use as the main site for that because the saving and spell check system works a LOT better for me there then here. My user name is Charzoid there if your curious to see it. I'll leave a link if anyone wants it.**


End file.
